Combined with the increased amount of contents and fast-advancing communication technologies, the cloud service has recently begun providing download services enabling an electronic device, such as a smart phone, to download the contents anywhere and anytime.
Considering the Public Cloud Service (PCS) of the related art as one example of a cloud service, a fixed infrastructure is provided and a client (e.g., electronic device) can access the server via a fixed internet identifier (e.g., IP address or domain). Further, the Network Attached Storage (NAS) system of the related art is a network system for sharing storage which uses internal or external electronic devices to upload or download the contents for sharing.
For either PCS or NAS, it is necessary for a user to go through an initial process to set up account information to use cloud servers of the related art. This causes an inconvenience to the user who has to perform the initial setup before using the cloud services. When particularly considering the fact that the cloud services of the related art typically use common cloud servers, privacy issue also arises.
Recently, many electronic devices, such as smartphones, smart TVs, tablet PCs, etc. are used in homes. It is therefore increasingly desired that the family members be able to share contents. Given the above, there exists a need for a personal cloud apparatus that a family member can use personally, or all the family can use commonly.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.